


Two Mutants

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: Modern AU [5]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik meet two other mutants.</p><p>(Part of my Modern AU where Charles and Erik are mutants who met in high school, fell in love, and adopted a shit ton of kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Mutants

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when Charles and Erik are Sophomores (as stated).

Charles picked at the hem of his polo awkwardly, wishing this whole ordeal was over already.

_Why are we here again?_ Erik asked, his tone indicating that he was bored as hell. And if Charles was honest, so was he.

_Because,_ Charles reminded him. _They want us Sophomores to welcome the Freshmen._

_Shouldn't the Seniors be doing that?_

__

_No, because we were just Freshmen last year._

__

_This is still stupid._

__

_Agreed, my friend._

__

All of the Sophomores had been forced to attend the Freshman orientation and were assigned a Freshman to watch over and all that shit. Charles and Erik hadn't met the Freshmen they were overseeing yet, since that stupid orientation video was still playing. _Just a little more longer_ , Charles told himself.

A teacher walked onto the stage once the video finished and ordered the Freshmen to find their Sophomore partners. Charles made a quick scan for the names he and Erik had been assigned. When he got a hold onto two minds, he grabbed Erik's wrist and tugged him through the crowd.

"Ah, gentlemen!" Charles called out. The two teenagers in front of him turned around to look at Charles and Erik. The first one was scruffy looking and the second one had douchey sunglasses on.

"You Charles?" the scruffy one asked. Charles nodded. "I'm Logan." Charles extended a hand and Logan took it, shaking it firmly.

Charles turned to the one with the sunglasses and beamed. "I take it that you're Scott?" Charles asked.

"Yeah," Scott answered. Erik then stepped up next to Charles and eyed Scott.

"Erik," he grunted. Charles then let go of his grip on Erik's hand. Erik then crossed his arms.

_My guy looks like a total tool,_ Erik said to Charles. Charles smiled at him and laughed. He realized his mistake though when he caught Logan and Scott staring at him weirdly. Charles cleared his throat.

"Um, so," Charles began. He then held up a paper and began to read aloud. "Welcome to Westchester High and all that other shit we're forced to say. Blah blah blah, and okay we're supposed to take you on a tour of the school apparently."

"That's bullshit," Erik replied. "They can have a tour later on for fuck's sake. Why don't we just use this time and play hooky?"

"That is a brilliant idea, Erik," Charles said, smiling slyly. Logan and Scott looked surprised that Charles and Erik had said that. But then they broke into a grin and nodded. They all escaped the school's campus and were now nearing 7-Eleven.

"You guys seem like cool guys," Logan said. Charles shrugged and Erik laughed.

"So do you," Charles replied. They then entered the 7-Eleven and took a look around. There wasn't really much aside from chips and the soft drinks. Logan had, however, asked if they wanted beer.

Erik gave him an incredulous look and asked, "Aren't you like, fifteen?"

"So?" Logan asked. Erik shrugged.

"If you want to," Erik said. "Have fun getting kicked out though." Logan flipped him the bird and went over to the cashier. The cashier gave him one look and told him to scram. Charles had expected Logan to do so. What he hadn't expected were for silver looking fucking _claws_ come out of his fucking knuckles.

"Listen here, bub," Logan told the cashier. "Either I walk away from here with you in one piece, or I walk away from here with you in multiple. Understand?" The cashier's eyes widened and he made a grab for the phone on his side. It exploded though when a beam of red energy hit it.

Charles and Erik looked behind them and saw the red beam get cut off just as Scott put his sunglasses back up. Huh, so _that's_ why he wore the douchey sunglasses.

They returned their attention to the cashier who was now much paler than before.

"Look, kid," the cashier trembled. "I-I don't know what the fuck you are, but you can have your fucking beer." Logan grinned and took the beer before walking back to the rest of them.

"What the bloody fuck was that?" Charles hissed. Logan rolled his eyes.

"If you tell anyone, Chuck, I'll gut you," Logan threatened. Erik's fist clenched a little.

"I wouldn't think about it if I were you," Erik warned. He then raised his hand and Logan's metal claws began to bend. Logan howled in pain before Erik stopped.

"What the fuck?" Logan exclaimed. "You're like us too?" Erik nodded and returned Logan’s claws to it’s regular state before turning to Charles.

"Charles, if you could please wipe this memory from the cashier?" he asked. Charles winked and smiled.

"Glad to, Erik," he answered before looking back to the cashier. He raised his two fingers to his temple and watched as the expression of horror melted away from the cashier's face. Charles then shoved them all out before the cashier could notice that Logan was holding beer.

"I should have known you guys were mutants," Charles muttered.

"How would you know that?" Scott asked.

"Charles is a telepath," Erik explained. "He can sense if a mind is human or not." Scott nodded in understanding.

"A telepath and a metal bender," Logan mused. "You guys seem like the ideal pair."

"We're not dating," Charles and Erik said in unison. Charles blushed and Erik looked away. Logan blinked, putting the pieces together.

"I didn't mean it that way," Logan lied. They didn't talk for the rest of the walk back to the school. When they arrived, they all retreated to the boy's locker room and drank the beers Logan bought-err, _acquired_.

Scott then said, "So are we all friends or some shit like that?" Erik shrugged.

"Or some shit like that," Erik replied. He had to admit, these Freshmen seemed cooler than the others. But that was probably since they were mutants, and well, Erik was a biased fuck.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?"

Charles' eyes widened in alarm as Erik flicked his hand and a locker opened, slamming into the poor chap's face. Logan and Scott looked visibly impressed and Charles frowned.

"Erik!" Charles hissed. "You just hurt him!" Erik shrugged and got up to take a look at the man. He was sprawled on the floor, his nose bleeding. But he was alive.

_He's alive, Charles, relax,_ Erik assured Charles. Charles too got up and inspected the man.

"We need to get him to the infirmary," Charles decided. Erik nodded and gestured for Logan and Scott to get up.

"Come on, dicks," Erik ordered. "We need to take this guy to the infirmary." Logan grunted in response and Scott shrugged before heading over to them.

"What a lovely way to start of the year, right?" Charles asked as they all picked up the rather heavy man.

  
"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> These four are complete fuckers I swear.


End file.
